Cinta Bersemi di Asrama Vongola!
by LalaNur Aprilia
Summary: Haru si cewek preman, Yamamoto si cowok misterius yang pendiam. Gimana cara mereka bersatu? AU, TYL!Lambo, Adult!Reborn! 808618, 2795, 6996, 18OC, RxB, LxI *ifyouknowwhatImean*, de el el. Don't like, don't read. (Sementara di HIATUSkan)
1. Chapter 1 Awal Dari Perasaan!

Cinta Bersemi di Asrama Vongola.

By AuthorSableng

Warning: OC! OOC! AU! SchoolLife! Gak ada hubungan apapun sama mafia! Bahasa gaul! Kalo Vongola, Varia, Millefore, ato apapun itu gue kagak peduli anggep aja jadi nama-nama asrama gitu deeh…

Pair: 8086 *ALWAYS!*, 2795, slight RB (RebornBianchi. Bukan RunningBack, tho…) 5986 friendship, dan sedikit 1886 dan 18OC

Genre: Friendship, Romance (yang gak berasa setitikpun!), humor (jayus), de el el

Part 1: Awal Dari Perasaan!

~~oo00oo~~

**Haru POV**

Hai, nama gue Miura Haru. Gue sekolah di SMP asrama Namimori! Kenal kan sama gue? Nggak? Ter-la-lu #PLAKK

Gak mungkin gak ada yang gak kenal gue! Semuanya kenal sama gue karena gue suka telat masuk kelas sama sering ngelanggar aturan sekolah. Bahkan Bu Kantin kenal baek sama gue karena suka ngutang ampe 3 bulan kagak dibayar yang berarti gue udah sering ngutang dari pertama gue masuk SMP ini.

Karena sikap gue yang suka keluyuran dan sembrono ini, temen cewek gue Cuma sedikit. Malahan kebanyakan musuh gue adalah cewek! Dan temen gue kebanyakan cowok! Contohnya adalah Gokudera Hayato, cowok keturunan Italy-Jepang berambut perak sebahu. Kakaknya adalah wakil kepala sekolah dan entah kenapa, meski kakaknya wakil kepala sekolah dia malah sering banget ngelanggar aturan sekolah dan paling cepet masuk 2 menit sebelum bel masuk bunyi. Sableng kali ya ni anak. Hahaha.

Dan dia juga punya sahabat namanya Sawada Tsunayoshi. Dia sering dikatain _dame-_Tsuna karena dia emang gak bisa ngapa-ngapain. Mukanya yang imut memungkinkan Mukuro si kakak kelas mesum yang homo dan pedho dengan mudah meraepnya karena sikap Tsuna juga polos dan lugu. Hadeuuh… nyebut… nyebut. Tapi nyentuh dia tanpa seizin PAMANnya yang notabene kepala sekolah sama aja MATI! Makanya hati-hati, deh!

Dan sumpah ya mereka berdua nih loyal banget! Dengan setianya Gokudera nemenin gue telat dan dihukum di luar kelas dan dengan lugunya Tsuna nemenin gue nyolong rambutan *emang di Jepang ada?!* ke warungnya Bu Kan. Emang mereka tuh sohib gue sehidup-semati deh!

Ah, ya. Meski gue bilang anak cewek pada musuhin gue, gak semua lho! Ada 3 cewek yang setia nemenin gue. Ada Sasagawa Kyoko yang dari ujung kaki sampe ujung rambut dia tuh feminim banget! Tapi siapa sangka dia jago make _machinegun _dan pistol-pistol lainnya. Gila emang…

Terus ada juga Chrome Dokuro, cewek pemalu yang pendiam yang sebelah matanya ditutup. Jujur gue penasaran apa yang di umpetin dari matanya dia.

Dan ini nih yang paling bijak di antara kita, Bianchi-_neechan! _Kaget? Pasti. Soalnya dia ini kakaknya Gokudera alias WAKIL KEPALA SEKOLAH! Karena itu juga kita gak bisa lepas dari jeratan Reborn-_sensei, _pamannya Tsuna. Anehnya gue gak pernah denger Tsuna manggil dia 'paman.' Mungkin malu kali ya dipanggil gitu. Dia emang gak sadar umur… *author di tembak Reborn*

Ah, ya. Di SMP kami menggunakan sistem asrama. Ada asrama Vongola, Varia, Millefore, dan Castellano. Gue, Chrome, Kyoko, Tsuna, sama Gokudera tinggal di asrama Vongola yang emang gedungnya paling gede dan paling elit! Eiit! Jangan terpengaruh! Sebetulnya asrama Vongola isinya anak-anak sableng semua! Mulai dari junior sampe senior, semuanya pada sableng dan sarap semua!

Dan inilah contoh ke-sablengan kita di pagi hari.

**Normal POV.**

Pagi-pagi buta bahkan sebelum Byakuran dari asrama Millefore berkokok (?), beberapa senior dari asrama Vongola sudah siap dengan seragam. Bersenjatakan ToA yang dicolong dari tempat kosan depan sekolah, Sasagawa Ryouhei, kakak dari Kyoko langsung memasang ToA tanpa kabel dan berteriak laksana TN* angkatan darat yang menyatakan perang pada Belanda, dia berteriak dengan lantangnya.

"AYO! BANGUN SEMUA! DISINI GAK MENERAPKAN PROGRAM _LAZY-FRIDAY! _MENTANG-MENTANG HARI INI MASUK JAM SETENGAH 8 PAGI, BANGUN JAM 5 SUBUH LEBIH BAGUS BUAT KESEHATAN TUBUH!" teriakan Ryouhei membahana bahkan sampai ke ruang kepala sekolah dan membangunkan Reborn-_sensei _yang tidur di bawah meja kerja (?)

"AARGH! BERISIK!" keluh Gokudera sambil naekin selimutnya. Terlalu males buat bangun efek ngerjain tugas. Oke, dia gak segoblok itu jadi dia gak perlu ngerjain sampe tengah malem. Cuma karena ke-setiaannya sama Tsuna, dia melek ampe tengah malem dan demi mengisi waktu, dia ngerakit ribuan mercon. Takut ketauan sama Hibari, dia ngumpetin di lemarinya Squallo dari asrama Varia *iyeh, gak tau masuknya gimana*

"OH! Yaudah! Nanti bakal kubilangin ke Bianchi-_sensei _buat bikinin 'masakan manis' buat kalian semua, EXTRA TUNA!" kata (baca: ancem) Ryohei.

Denger omongan Ryohei itu, semua anak di asrama Vongola (bagian cowok) langsung riuh. Yang cewek gimana? Tenang aja… mereka udah bangun jauh lebih pagi dari Ryohei dan senior yang lain…

Karena kamar mandi cowok kepenuhan, Gokudera terpaksa numpang ke kamar mandi anak-anak cewek.

"WOY! SIAPA AJA! GUE PINJEM KAMAR MANDINYA, YA!" teriak Gokudera sambil ngacir ke kamar mandi saking takutnya dijejelin 'masakan manis' dari kakaknya.

Pas dibuka, terpampang lah salah satu dari anak cewek asrama Vongola dan…

"KYAA! _ECCHI! SUKEBE! HENTAI!" _jerit tuh anak cewek sambil nyambitin Gokudera ampe pingsan di tempat. Anak cewek lain? Mereka langsung menundukan kepala. Semoga Gokudera diterima di sisiNya. Amiin…

Setelah riuh-riuhan, asrama Vongola kembali tenang. Hadeuuh… dasar sableng! Pagi-pagi udah nge-gelar konser _rock _aja…

~~oo00oo~~

Gak puas sampe situ, mulailah ke sableng-an lainnya saat mereka masuk ke kelas Vongola *iyeh, ada kelasnye juge*. Mereka melihat murid yang sangat asing. Rambutnya hitam pekat, matanya warna emas.

"Woy, siape tuh? Murid baru?" tanya Haru pada teman-teman se-geng nya. (baca: Gokudera dan Tsuna)

"Iyalah murid baru! Orang kita aja baru liat!" kata Gokudera.

KRING KRING BEL BERBUNYI NYARING SITUASI GENTING AYU TING TING!

Semua anak di kelas Vongola pasang tampang madesu. Aah… dasar! Gak murid, gak guru, gak bel-nya juga sama-sama sarap!

BRAK!

Semua murid (sableng) dari kelas Vongola noleh kea rah pintu. Dan terlihatlah sosok berpakaian serba gelap, mata hitam pekat dan wajah yang _oh-so-handsome _itu. Lengkap dengan topi fedora yang menambah kesan sadis *emang sadis kalee*

"NGAPA PADA NGELIATIN DOANG?! DUDUK DI BANGKU MASING-MASING!" tereak Reborn yang menyalurkan hobi Tarzan.

Akhirnya semua murid kocar-kacir duduk di bangku. Bangku sapa aje kek masa bodo! Pilih mana? Berusaha nyari bangku sendiri dan kalang kabut jadinya lupa terus peluru bersarang di kepala ato duduk di bangku siapa aja yang manteb dan guru _killer _itu pergi sekarang juga #kejam amat

"A… ada apa Reborn-_sensei?" _tanya seorang cewek yang rela menyambung nyawa menanyakan sesuatu pada kepala sekolah yang terkenal _killer _bahkan pada keponakannya sendiri.

"Kalian dapet murid baru. Baik-baik sama dia. Hei, kamu yang rambut hitam! Kesini!" kata Reborn pada anak misterius yang tadi di gosipin Haru. Anak itu maju ke depan kelas sementara anak-anak lain bisik-bisik gaje. Siapa anak itu? Ganteng banget! Sikapnya kayak gimana, ya? Apa dia jualan somay? Yak. Itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak terjawab dari mereka *sok dramatisir*

"Nah, _ohayou minna-san. Watashi wa _Yamamoto Takeshi _desu. Yoroshiku ne." _kata murid baru tadi sambil membungkukkan badan. Woy! Mau plagiat Gokudera nih ceritanya?! *authorditebas*

"Hmm… Yamamoto Takeshi… menarik. Kau, duduk di belakang Miura Haru. Haru, kamu angkat tangan!" perintah Reborn. Akhirnya Haru mengangkat tangan (dengan gak niat).

"Yasudah, nanti aku panggil Fon-_sensei _untuk segera mengajar disini. _Ciao!" _kata Reborn sambil ngacircircircir ke ruang guru. Hadeuuh… kadang Reborn bisa sableng juga ternyata…

SKIP WAKTU PELAJARAN YANG MIKIRINNYA AJA AUTHOR STRESS BERAT.

Saat itu, Yamamoto masih membereskan alat tulisnya. Melihat Yamamoto yang sedari tadi diam saja *wajar, murid baru. Masih belom bisa adaptasi dengan kelas 1-V (1 Vongola) yang hebohnya udah nyaing-nyaingin pasar Subuh.

Saat itulah, niat bejad Haru tumbuh. Dengan seringai licik, ia berjalan melewati meja Yamamoto dan dengan sengaja tangannya menyenggol tempat pensil Yamamoto sampai jatuh dan berserakan. Mungkin karena sudah lama, tutup tempat pensil yang terbuat dari besi itu juga ikut terlempar entah kemana.

"Aduh, sori ya. Gue gak sengaja." Kata Haru menatap Yamamoto dengan senyuman meledek (bukannya minta maaf, dasar _wong edan!)_

Tak disangka, Yamamoto hanya melempar senyum pada Haru dan membereskan alat tulisnya yang berantakan. Haru yang kaget langsung lari keluar kelas meninggalkan dua sohibnya yang masih didalam kelas.

~~oo00oo~~

"Apa-apaan tuh cowok?! Nyebelin bener dah! Udah tau gue ngerjain dia, ngapa dia malah senyam-senyum?!" kata Haru mencak-mencak. Niatnya tadi mau ngajakin berantem, yaah begitudeh…

"Sudahlah Haru… itu kan terserah dia mau menanggapinya seperti apa…" kata Tsuna sambil memakan _bento-_nya. _Bento _khusus bikinan Kyoko, tuh~ kufufufufu (Mukuro merinding dengan sukses)

"Iya, sih! Tapi kan sok ramah banget! Idiih…" kata Haru langsung ngeri.

"Mungkin dia mau bales dendam! Makanya jadi begitu! Kata orang kebencian 100 kali lipat tersembunyi dibalik senyuman ramah!" kata Gokudera cuek.

"Haah… yasudah deh…" kata Haru sambil menyeruput susu mocca kesukaannya.

SKIP TIME… ASRAMA, JAM SORE.

**Haru POV.**

Yaah… gue berjalan agak sempoyongan ke kamar. Maklum, abis latihan karate lawan Ryohei-_senpai, _ya modar, lah! Hadeuuh… tapi gue beruntung jadi satu-satunya orang yang 'selamat' melawan Ryohei-_senpai _yang hobinya tereak _'EXTREMEEE!' _kalo diguyur pake aer dingin pagi-pagi *iyalah! Gue aja merinding, apalagi dia!*

Saat membuka pintu kamar cewek, gue kebetulan ngedenger suara ribut-ribut di kamar cowok di sebelah sono nooh… gue yang penasaran nyamperin kamar mereka. Yak, ke-kepoan gue mengalahkan rasa capek gue.

Dan, saat gue buka pintu kamar, tebak siapa yang pertama kali gue liat?

DIAA! COWOK SOK AKRAB ITUU!

"Ah, Haru. Mulai hari ini Yamamoto-_kun _satu asrama dengan kita, lho~" kata Tsuna ceria dan disambut anggukan satu ruangan. Tapi nggak untuk gue. Gue masih cengok di tempat

"Mulai sekarang, aku tinggal disini. Mohon bantuannya ya." Kata Yamamoto agak malu-malu.

"Ah, i… iya. Gak usah pake bahasa formal gitu kenapa?!" protes gue. Gue benci bahasa formal. Ini membuktikan gue gak pernah ngomong sopan sama siapapun.

"Maaf, habisnya tidak sopan kalau bicara dengan orang yang belum terlalu dikenal pakai bahasa yang biasa…"

Semua warga (?) Vongola menganga. Gimana nggak?! Bahkan dulu meski baru masuk, Gokudera langsung pakai bahasa kasar ke anak-anak yang lain bahkan senior! Ini menandakan masih ada yang waras diantara kita—para Vongola yang sinting nan sableng ini.

INI MIMPI, KAAAAAAAN!

**Te be ce.**

Lala: YESS! Ketemu lagi sama gue si Author Stress!

Hibari: Bangga gitu loe?! Dan kenapa gue belom muncul?!

Lala: Hello, terus kenapa kalo loe belom di munculin disini?

Hibari: _Kamikorosu!_

Lala: *cuek* Okedeh, semuanya ada yang suka pair ini?

*author kibarin spanduk dengan tulisan 1886*

Suka, nggak? Kalau suka jangan lewatkan chap berikutnya! Tapi kalo reviewnya gak lebih dari 5, aku gak mau lanjutin~ *modus. Dibuang*

Makanya…

Review ya semuanya :D


	2. Chapter 2 The Crazy WhiteDay

Cinta Bersemi di Asrama Vongola!

Chapter 2: The Crazy White Day!

By AuthorSableng with the Asisstant (?)

Warning: OC! OOC! AU! Bahasa Gaul! Typo! De el el de ka ka.

Pair: 1886, 8086, slight RB.

~~oo00oo~~

Pertama kalinya, seorang Hibari Kyouya merenung.

Merenungkan beribu-ribu dosanya selama di dunia *PLAKK*

Eh maaf. Salah naskah. Kembali ke jalan yang benar.

Hibari menyendiri di belakang sekolah. Sendirian. *iyalah! Namanya aja menyendiri! Oke, abaikan author stress ini*

"Kau mikirin apa hayooo?"

Hibari langsung menjauh sejauh 5 meter dari sang buah-buahan Tropis itu *authorditusukmukuro*

"Mau apa kau _herbivore?!" _kata Hibari sambil menyiapkan sepasang tonfa di tangannya.

"Aiih… Kyou-_chan _jahat sekali…" kata si nanas *authorditusukpart2* maksud saya—kata Mukuro, senior yang homo dan pedho se-saentro Namichuu.

"Cih!"

Hening sejenak.

"Kau memikirkan balasan apa yang tepat untuk Miura, ya?"

BLUSH

YAK SODARA-SODARA! SEORANG HIBARI KYOUYA BLUSHING! BLUSHING! AAAA! *anakstress*

"Kau dapat cokelat darinya kaan?"

"Bukan urusanmu _herbivore!"_

"Aiih~ malu, yaa?" kata Mukuro sambil towel-towel muka Hibari.

"MINGGIR KAU _HERBIVORE! _GUE MASIH NORMAL! GUE MASIH SUKA SAMA HARU-uph!"

Mukuro menyeringai lebar bikin Hibari makin salting.

Sebetulnya ada apa, sih? Flashback satu bulan yang lalu, nyook~

**FlashBack…**

_Hibari Kyouya membuka loker-nya dan beribu-ribu cokelat dan surat dari penggemar langsung tumpah ruah. Yak, ini hari valentine. Benar-benar hari yang cocok untuk menguras tenaga…_

_Kenapa? Hello, kalian kagak sadar betapa gantengnya Hibari sehingga fangirl-nya pada ngejarin? Mungkin author juga bakal rela desek-desekan Cuma buat nyalamin Hibari. Huahaha *plakkstress*_

"_Hmm… enak ya yang dipuja-puja cewek…"_

_Hibari menoleh dan menatap gadis preman didepannya itu._

"_Urusanmu apa? Dan kamu gak pakai dasi!"_

"_Memang kenapa kalau gue gak pake dasi? Masalah gitu buat loe?" HARU GAHOL!_

_Hibari akhirnya nyerah dan membuang semua cokelat dan surat itu ke tempat sampah tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikitpun. Iyalah! Dunia kejungkir kalo Hibari ngerasa bersalah! XP_

"_Hei, gak sayang tuh semua cokelat-nya dibuang?" tanya Haru menatap kotak-kotak cokelat itu._

"_Kenapa? Kau mau? Boleh kok ambil satu."_

"_Bukan begitu! Di setiap cokelat itu kan ada perasaan seorang cewek yang mengharap dibalas oleh cowok yang dia beri cokelat itu!"_

"_Aku benci dengan mereka. Berisik!"_

"_Hanya karena berisik? Bukannya gue sendiri lebih berisik?"_

_Oke, author mulai pusing. Hibari pake aku-kamu, Haru pake loe-gue…_

"_Oh, ya. Gue iseng bikin cokelat, nih. Loe mau? Gue tau rata-rata cowok gak suka manis, jadi rasanya gak manis-manis amat. Lagian kemaren gue iseng aja nemenin Chrome, Kyoko, I-Pin, sama Bianchi-nee."_

(note: Selain SMP asrama, sebetulnya Namimori itu sekolah gabungan. Jadi ada SD, SMP, sama SMA. Author lupa ngomong kemaren dan disini Lambo sama I-Pin itu adek kelas mereka :D)

_Hibari menatap bungkusan cokelat yang di sodorkan Haru padanya. Ia terdiam. Mau sih dia terima… tapi gengsi juga rasanya dan tentunya risih karena semua cewek-cewek itu malah makin riuh. Tapi kalau gak diterima kan sayang. Apalagi Ia naksir sama Haru dari pertama kali Haru masuk Namimori._

"_Mau kagak loe? Gak mau? Yaudah, gue kasih Gokudera aja!"_

"_Iya! Iya!" akhirnya Hibari menyabet bungkusan di tangan Haru dan bilang dengan sangaaaaat pelan._

"_Terimakasih."_

"_Eh? Apa?"_

"_Ah, bukan… itu buat siapa?" tanya Hibari yang melihat satu bungkusan lagi._

"_Buat Yamamoto."_

_Hening._

"_Ah, Cuma cokelat wajib, kok! Soalnya dia kan murid baru di asrama Vongola. Jadinya semua anak sepakat bakal ngasih ini ke dia sebagai tanda pertemanan." Kata Haru buru-buru. Takut salah paham. _(padahal boong, tuh… #authordidepak)

"_Ah. Yasudah."_

**Flashback off…**

"Hayooo… mikirin apaaa lagiii?"

Hibari langsung sadar dari mati suri-nya (ditonfa Hibari) eeh… maaf. Salah naskah lagi! Kembali ke jalan yang benar!

"Nggak! Nggak apa-apa, kook!"

"Elu lagi mikirin si Miura, kaan?" tanya Mukuro.

Hibari diem. Menatap Mukuro dan berkata penuh arti.

"Jika kau masih meracau, _kamikorosu_!" katanya setengah blushing.

"HUAHAHA! Kasian deh loee… _Fuuki Inchou _Namichuu galau karena cewek preman! Kufufufufu. Gosip baru tuuh~" kata Hibari sambil ketawa-tiwi mesum.

"_Kamikorosu!" _ancem Hibari yang udah megang tonfa.

"Aaaww! Atut ih, atuut~ hahaha." Kata Mukuro dengan alay-nya. Ckckck… dasar nista! Udah mesum, homo, pedho, alay pula! Lengkap sudah pencitraan buruk sang rambut nanas busuk ini #authorditusukmukkun

Hening.

"Kasih aja dia cokelat lagi! Tapi yang 'lain'!" kata Mukuro.

"Hah? Maksud?"

"Gue tau dari Gokudera, dia suka apa aja yang berbau mint! Kasih aja dia cokelat mint! Mungkin dia bakalan suka!"

"Hmm… patut dicoba."

"Tapi satu syarat!"

"Apa?"

"Bantuin gue PDKT sama Chrome, yaa?"

Hibari _speechless. _Pantesan mendadak Mukuro baek ngasih saran! Ada udang dibalik bakwan ternyata…

~~oo00oo~~

Sementara itu di kamar cowok asrama Vongola, sumpah ricuh banget! Pada maen kartu remi dan kita lihat apa yang terjadi.

"BUJUBUNEENG! GUE MULU DAH YANG KENA!"

"HUAHAHA! SI KEPALA RUMPUT ITU MUKANYA UDAH PUTIIH!" Gokudera ngakak sejadinya.

"HAHAHA! MENYESUAIKAN RAMBUTNYA! JIAHAHAHA!" bahkan Tsuna yang biasanya anteng dan kalem ikutan ngakak.

"SIALAN KALIAN SEMUAA!"

Okedeh, nih kelompok nista bisa ngejual tiket konser _rock _beneran kalo gini caranya *author pasang tampang madesu*

"Woy, pada maen apaan nih? Berisik bener!" kata Reborn dan Dino yang kebetulan nongol sambil menggeret Lambo.

"Maen kartu. Reborn-_sensei _mau ikut?" tawar Yamamoto.

"Heem… menarik. Mau ikut main Dino?"

"Hmm… boleh deh."

"Aku juga mau ikuut~"

"Anak kecil gak usah ikutan, deh!"

Semua anak ngakak ngedenger komentar Gokudera.

"Yasudah, kita semua main yang asyik, ya~" kata Dino santai.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong besok _white day, _ya?" kata Ryouhei.

"Hah? _White day? _Apaan tuh? Hari cuci baju?" tanya Lambo dengan polos. Semua anak melotot ke Lambo.

"_White day _itu hari untuk membalas orang yang member cokelat ke kita di hari Valentine." Kata Tsuna menjelaskan.

"Oooh~ berarti Lambo harus kasih ke hadiah ke I-Pin-_chan, _dong?"

Hening…

Krik-krik.

.

.

Eh, jangkrik siapa, tuh?

.

.

.

.

"HUANJIIRR! LOE KECIL-KECIL UDAH PACARAN!"

"HIEE! WABAH SINETRON TELAH MENJALAR BAHKAN SAMPAI KE ANAK KECIIL!"

"HUWAA! MURID KELAS GUEE!"

"AYO NGAKU SIAPA YANG NGEGONTA-GANTI CHANNEL DI KAMAR ANAK-ANAK SD?!"

"HUWEEEE! CUMA GUE DOANG YANG JONES _TO THE EXTREMEE!"_

"NASIB LOE, KEPALA RUMPUT!"

Dan setelah capek-capekan tereak *udah 'kekeringan' di tenggorokan ternyata…* akhirnya mereka semua diem.

"Oh ya~ ayo ngaku siapa anak kelas 1 yang dapet cokelaat?" goda Ryohei.

"A… itu… aku dapat dari Kyoko-_chan…" _kata Tsuna. Baguus! Dia sudah ada kemajuan dari yang SD samasekali gak dapet cokelat sekarang dapet SATU (doang).

"Aku gak keitung. Tapi yang jelas yang dikasih anak-anak kelas lain sama pemberian _aneki _kupisah… tapi tumbenan lho bikinannya enak." Kata Gokudera. Biasanya kan bikinan-nya Bianchi kan eerr-beracun.

"Aku juga dapat banyak." Kata Yamamoto.

"Elu mah dapet dari fans!" celetuk salah satu senior.

"Ahahaha."

Semuanya sweatdropped.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Dino-_sensei _dan Reborn-_sensei _dapat juga gak? Dari murid mungkin?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Haha. Iya, aku dapat dari murid-murid kelas 6." Kata Dino.

"Aku dapat satu." Kata Reborn singkat padat jelas luber jurdil eeehh! Kenapa malah nyambung ke PKN! Kembali ke jalan yang benar!

"EEH?! DARI SIAPA?!"

"Kepo bener loe-loe semua?"

OMO! Sejak kapan Reborn tau kepo?!

"Sejak loe nulisnya Narator sedeng!"

Iya iya mang… jangan nodongin pistol gitu napa! Gue Cuma narator! Mana gaji kecil lagi!

"Udah tau tuh author atu biji pelitnya setingkat dewa. Masih aja loe mau kerja sama dia."

Eh? Iya sih ya… ngapa gue gak mogok kerja aja dari dulu?

Lala: UDAH WOY UDAH! INI UDAH OOT! KEMBALI KE JALAN YANG BENARR!

"Hmm… yang dapet cokelat mesti balas lo pas _white day _nanti!" kata Ryohei dengan gaya –sok—detektif.

"UDAH TAU!"

Cucian kamu Ryohei…

"Oiya _Yakyuu-baka! _Loe dapet cokelat dari Haru, ya?" tanya Gokudera.

"Hah? Haru? Nggak salah? Cewek preman gitu ngasih cokelat ke orang?"

"Haha. Iya aku dapat. Miura Haru, kan?"

Krik-krik.

.

.

Nah lho, tuh kan ada jangkrik lagi!

.

.

"EEEH?! JADI BENERAANN?! DIA NGASIH COKELAT APA?!" teriak anak-anak Vongola (min Reborn sama Gokudera)

"Cuma cokelat biasa, kok. Gak terlalu manis juga…" kata Yamamoto.

"Waah… calon-calon ada yang jadian, niih~"

"CIEEEEE… AHAYDEKK!"

"Hahaha. Tapi aku bingung mau balas apa ke dia…" kata Yamamoto.

"NAH! Tenang aja! Gue bantuin! Gue tau segalanya tentang Haru!" kata Gokudera sambil menepuk (baca: menamparr) pundak Yamamoto dengan keras.

"Ah. Terimakasih Gokudera." Kata Yamamoto.

"Jadi gini, nih…" kata Gokudera lalu membisiki sesuatu ke Yamamoto.

Semua murid Vongola mulai was-was. Bisikan setan itu namanya woy!

~~oo00oo~~

**White day, 14 Maret hari Kamis tahun 2013…**

Eh? Gak salah, tuh? Kamis?

Yak, authornya gak salah ketik dan kalian gak salah baca. Emang di penanggalan tahun ini tanggal 14 Februari sama 14 Maret itu HARI KAMIS! Artinya apa? Yak. **Malem Jum'at… ***author udah pake wig panjang kusut masai sama dibawah mukanya udah ada senter entah darimana*

Kita ngeliat kamar anak cewek sore itu…

"Hei, kalian sudah tau belum rumor _white day _di Namimori?" tanya Bianchi pada Kyoko, Haru, sama Chrome yang lagi asyik ngerumpi. Yang ngerumpi sih Cuma Kyoko sama Chrome, kalo Haru dia keasyikan baca doujin UkJap *salahfandomwoy!* sambil denger lagu Flower *makinsalahfandom!*

Oke, lupakan author yang lagi _freak _sama UkJap dan Hetalia dan kembali lagi ke jalan yang BENAR!

"Hee? Memang apa itu?" tanya Chrome penasaran.

"Jadi dulu lama sekali, ada seorang anak perempuan yang memberi cokelat pada seorang cowok di hari valentine, tanggal 14 Februari tahun 18xx dan dihari Kamis. Dia mengharap balasan dari cowok yang dia beri cokelat, dan dibalas. Bahkan cowok itu bilang mau jadi pacarnya padahal cowok itu sudah punya pacar sebelumnya. Maka, pacar cowok itu membunuh cewek yang satunya pada _white day _di tanggal 14 Maret dan di hari yang sama. Hari Kamis alias **malam Jum'at**." Kata Bianchi menceritakan sejarah tragis di Namimori.

"Ja… jadi apa hubungannya?"

Bianchi langsung menyeringai seram mendengar pertanyaan Haru dan membuat Haru, Chrome, dan Kyoko langsung merinding.

"Jika diantara kalian ada yang memberi cokelat di hari Valentine dan belum dibalas oleh cowok itu, maka kemungkinan besar kalian akan diikuti." Kata Bianchi.

Hening.

"Huuff… untung aku sudah dapat balasan dari Tsu-_kun…" _kata Kyoko sambil mengelus dada-nya lega.

"Kalau aku sih gak kasih siapa-siapa." Kata Chrome

"Kalau Bianchi-_nee? _Sudah dapat balasan dari Reborn-_sensei?" _tanya Kyoko. Ng, pantesan cokelat Bianchi tumbenan enak. Sekalian kasih Reborn ternyata…

"Eh? Itu…" kata Bianchi dengan muka memerah.

"Ng. mending gak usah ditanya deh…" kata Chrome.

"TIDAAAK!"

"Ke… kenapa Haru?" tanya Kyoko yang kaget mendengar sahabatnya itu berteriak histeris.

"Hi… Hibari belum balas cokelat pemberian gue, bahkan Yamamoto juga! Berarti…"

Hening.

Ditengah-tengah suasana tegang itu, mereka mendengar suara yang asing dan angker dan seolah waktu terasa begitu lamban hanya untuk membuat mereka mendengar suara itu.

_**Kriieeeeeek…**_

_**Hyuuuuuush…**_

_**CTAR! JDERR!**_

_**Auuuu!**_

_**Ngikikikikikik…**_

_**Ushishishishishi**_

Aih. Abaikan saja suara terakhir itu. Dia Cuma numpang exis.

(maaf. Kembali ke jalan yang benar.)

_**Krieeeeeeek…**_

_**Hyuuuuuush…**_

_**CTAR! JDER!**_

_**Auuu!**_

_**Ngikikikikik…**_

_**PYASH! PYASH!**_

_**Tap. Tap. Tap.**_

Mendengar berbagai suara horror itu, keempat gadis itu langsung berteriak dengan lantangnya.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AK!"

~~oo00oo~~

Mendengar teriakan coretsoklebaycoret ketakutan itu, Reborn, Mukuro, Hibari, Yamamoto, dan Tsuna langsung melesat. Oke, Gokudera juga sebenernya pengen nyusulin, sayangnya dia ketinggalan jauh karena kakinya dijegal sama Lambo.

BRAAAK!

"KA… KALIAN NGGAK APA-APA?!" tanya Tsuna setelah mendobrak pintu. Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, sama Bianchi sweatdrop ngeliat pintu asrama cewek udah ancur lebur gitu.

"Ka… kami gak apa-apa kok Tsu-_kun…" _kata Kyoko sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Benar nih gak apa-apa?" tanya Reborn datar.

"Iya, benar." Kata Bianchi.

"Hem. Baguslah."

"Eh… yaa…"

Semua anggota Vongola hanya menatap dua sejoli yang asyik ber-sinetron ria itu dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa kalian lihat-lihat, hah?!"

"Nggak…"

Hening.

Hibari melirik ke Haru yang kayaknya napasnya masih berantakan.

"Kau takut?"

"Eh. Siapa juga yang takut!? Gue gak takut kali! Cuma kaget aja tau-tau ada suara petir!" sanggah Haru. Padahal jelas-jelas mereka tereak jauh setelah petir menggelegar cetar badai membahana (?)

"Masa? Padahal teriakanmu paling kencang." Kata Hibari.

"Yaudah sih! Yang mau tereak juga gue!" kata Haru mencak-mencak.

Hening…

"Ah, ya. Nih buatmu." Kata Hibari sambil melemparkan bungkusan berwarna hijau terang dengan pita biru terang. Agak gak _matching _emang…

"Apaan, nih?" tanya Haru heran.

"Buat _white day, _dongdong!" kata Hibari kesel.

"Heh! Gue gak odong!"

"Udah! Diem dan buka aja!"

Haru membuka bungkusan itu. Seperti cokelat biasa, batangan. Tapi ada sedikit aroma _mint._

"Tau darimana gue suka _mint?" _selidik Haru.

"Semua orang suka _mint." _Kata Hibari goblok. Alesan gak logis itu mah pak…

"Hm. Makasih." Kata Haru sambil senyum.

Hibari mukanya langsung merah. Yaah… kan jarang-jarang Haru senyum begini ke dia… mesti dinikmatin!

Tapi jauh dari mereka, Yamamoto menggenggam bungkusan warna hitam dengan pita putih di tangannya. Akhirnya Ia meninggalkan tempat itu dan menjatuhkan bungkusan ditangannya sembarangan.

Cemburu. Ya—cemburu.

**Te be ce…**

**O.M.A.K.E TO THE MAX~!**

**Sebetulnya balesan macem apa yang dikasih Reborn ke Bianchi? Ayoo… yang pada kepo merapaat… #PLAKK**

Pagi-pagi jam entah berapa yang pasti dikegiatan belajar-mengajar, Bianchi berjalan memasuki ruang guru. Pas dibuka, yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah Reborn yang lagi ngotak-ngatik laptopnya. Setelah diliat-liat, Cuma ada 3 orang. Reborn, Mammon—si guru ekonomi yang pelitnya ampun-ampunan itu lagi tidur sambil ngitungin duit #gimanacaranya, sama Dino yang lagi ngoreksi tugas murid-muridnya sambil berdecak dan geleng-geleng kepala. Author berani tarohan tuh guru lagi meriksa kerjaannya Lambo. Sisanya lagi bangku kosong semua.

"Bianchi. Ngapain bengong aja disitu?" tegur Reborn yang daritadi udah ngeliatin Bianchi yang Cuma diem didepan pintu kayak orang bego *authordibunuh*

**Narrator: Berarti lu mati dong thor.**

**Lala: Nggak, lah! Kalo gue mati, nih fic gimana?**

**Narrator:…**

Kembali ke cerita.

'Dia ingat, gak ya…' batin Bianchi. Oho~ odo opo tho iki? *authormendadakjawa*

"Apa liat-liat? Gue ganteng, ya?" tanya Reborn narsis. Sorakin, wooyy!

**Adrin: Reborn emang ganteng, kok~ *berfantasi***

**Lala: -_- abaiken satu anak yang lagi kena **_**euphoria **_**ini dan kembali ke cerita.**

"Hieeks! Apaan tuh?! Gantengan juga gue!" sembur Dino sambil pasang pose narsis.

"Gak ada yang nanya elu dodol!" sembur Reborn balik.

"Gue bukan dodol! Gue manusia!"

"UDAH WOY! HENTIKAN PEMBICARAAN NGELANTUR YANG CUMA NGABISIN NAPAS DAN TENAGA INI! HEMAT KERTAAAS!" teriak author sama Mammon barengan.

"Cih!"

Bianchi duduk di tempat duduknya dan mulai mengerjakan kertas-kertas administrasi. Puyeng ye jadi sekertaris… *authodidepak*

"Hei, Reborn."

"Apa?"

"Kau ingat ini hari apa?"

"Hm? Hari ini… hari Kamis, kan?"

JDAANG!

Reborn… kau terlalu polos untuk orang seusiamu… aiihh… nehi-nehi…

"Memang ada masalah apa?"

"Ah, nggak. Lupain aja."

Bianchi akhirnya balik ngurusin kertas administrasi. Sementara Reborn? Dia udah nyeringai dari tadi.

~~oo00oo~~

Saat istirahat, Bianchi jalan ke halaman belakang dengan pikiran kosong. Pikirannya lagi kemana karep, tho…

**Narrator: Eh, author sedeng! Loe kok jadi ngomong Jawa gini?!**

**Lala: Gue emang orang Jawa, kok! Masalah gitu buat loe?! Mau gaji loe gue potong lagi?!**

**Narrator: Iya iya! Gaji gue udah 5000 sebulan, masa mau dipotong lagi jadi 2500?!**

**Lala: Kalo gue banyak duit juga gue gaji loe lebih banyak! Gue kan gak ngambil keuntungan apa-apa di fic ini kecuali upah beliin obat sakit perut!**

**Eeehh… maaf ngelantur. Balik ke cerita.**

"Yo."

Bianchi melirik sedikit kearah Reborn dan melengos pergi.

"Hari ini _white day, _kaan?"

Bianchi berhenti melangkah.

**Riehan: Menarilah dan terus melangkah~**

**Lala: Liriknya salah, oneng!**

(kembali ke naskah)

"J… jadi kau ingat?!"

"Loe pikir gue pikun?! Ya inget lah!" kata Reborn sambil nyender ke tembok.

"Ki… kirain…" kata Bianchi sambil ngebuang muka.

Reborn menyeringai. Ia meraih dagu Bianchi dan mengecup bibirnya lembut dan penuh err—nafsu.

"Ngh… Re… Reborn… nghh… lepass…"

Alih-alih melepas, Reborn malah memperdalam ciumannya malah lebih dalam dari ngarai Grand Canyon *woy*

"Ahh… nghh… Re… born… nghh…"

"Ya. Mendesahlah. Desahkanlah namaku~."

**CUKUP! CUKUP! KALO DITERUSIN NIH FIC BAKALAN PINDAH RATE! LAGIAN AUTHOR MAU JANTUNGAN NGETIKNYA INI!**

**Beneran te be ce.**

**Behind the screen (panjang banget sumpah)**

AKHIRNYA 2.482 WORDS (story only) BERHASEEELL!

Kenapa saya bikin cerita ini?

Karena iseng liat penanggalan dan emang tahun ini hari Valentine sama white day hari Kamis. Beneran! Cek ndiri dah di kalender!

NAH LHO, KOK JADI ADA REBORNBIANCHI?!

Biarinlah… author terinfeksi RebornBianchi…

Maaf ya 1886-nya dikit banget… gak ada inspirasi ini… karena udah janji, paksain ngetik dehh… *pundung*

Ngomong soal cokelat _mint _itu beneran ada, lho~ author pernah ngeliat kakak author beli buat hadiah ultah pacarnya. Tapi author ndak tau rasanya… pasti enak bangeeet~ *gigit saputangan* Kakak sialan! Udah pulsa modem dengan baeknya gue isi pake tabungan gue dan dia bisa make semaleman, terus dia ngasih apa ke gue!? KAGAK! *jedukin pala ke tembok**curcol*

Oh, iya~ inilah sosok di balik layar~ _my lovely hunny bunny sweety _OC. Harugawa Keiya-_kun~ _yang merangkap sebagai narrator di penpik gila ini yang tugasnya bikin chara disini marah dengan banyolannya!

Keiya: Dan gak dibayar sama anak sedeng nan sableng ini.

Lala: Yaah… abisnya loe tau, kan duit jajan gue sehari berapa…?

Keiya: Hem? 5.000?

Lala: Situ tau! =_=

Keiya: Hiaahh… *menghela napas*

Lala: Oh, iya. Buat yang tau, nih… tanggal berapa, ya ultah Haru? Kalau Yamamoto sih, aku tau… tapi kali ini mau pakai Haru~ ^_^

Keiya: *kaget* WOY! JANGAN BILANG KALAU—

Lala: NGGAK! GUE GAK BAKAL PAKE IDE 'ITU'! ITU TUH BUAT FIC YANG LAEN!

Keiya: BOONG AJA LO AUTHOR OMES!

Lala: YANG OMES TUH SIAPA?! GUE ATO SITU?!

Keiya: ENAK AJA! KATA SIAPA GUE OMES!

Lala: KATA GUE! GUE KAN YANG BIKIN KARAKTER ELO! BHUAHAHAHAHA! *tawa nista*

All _crew_: *diem aja ngeliat Lala + Keiya yang lagi angkat senjata (?)*

Adrin: UDAH, UDAH! DIEM LOE BERDUA! Heh Nur! Elo sering bilang gue kayak anak kecil elu lebih-lebih!

Lala: JANGAN SALAHIN GUE!

Adrin: *tutup kuping. Membatin* Buset. Suaranya lebih kenceng dari ToA masjid sebelah sekolah…

Rihan: Ngomong-ngomong, ide apaan, Nur?

Cinta (temen Lala): Pasti hent*i

Lala: HEH! *getok Cinta* NGOMONG DI CERNA DULU!

Adrin: Emang usus? =A=

Lala: Itu tuh ide—BUAT BIKIN CERITA MASA DEPAN GEGARA ISENG NYARI BAHASA ITALIA DI _GOOGLE TRANSLATE!_

All: *ngegubrak dengan kecewa (?)*

Keiya: Mau ngesot dari rumahnya sampe Vongola HQ di Italia juga nih anak gak bakal bisa bikin gituan!

Lala: Gue kan masih di bawah umur~ *ngikutin gaya Swittins*

All: *muntah berjamaah diimami Keiya*

Lala: Udahlah! Bantuin gue balesin repiyu sini!

Adrin: Haah… iya dah. Seterah!

All: Makasih berat buat yang udah review! (maaf balesnya disini. Modem lemot)

**DancingMegalon: **Hohoho. Iya kali, yak? #PLAKK! Iyalah sableng! Wong saya yang bikin ! *dihajared*

Ini udah apdet, loh!

Salam sableng juga~

**Alphey42: **Eh? Masa? Padahal kukira fic ini garink se garink kerupuk kesukaan author di sekolah…

Rihan: Jangan promosi! *injek Lala*

Lala: AMPUUN! Ekhem. Eeeh? Kamu juga suka 5986? Kita sehatii~ *dor* ini udah ada~ maaf ya dikit. Lagi ngaret, nih :9

**ShadouRyu-kun: **Eh? Menarik? Makasiih~ *peluk-peluk Ryu-_kun* _Aih, gak usah takut… lagi gak ada Kyoko, kok… :9 Oho… _thank you, thank you… yes yes yes… _(hasil belajar Bahasa Inggris dari kelas 1-6: _Thank you, yas-yes-yas_)

**Kisasa Kaguya: **Emang situ gaje. #PLAKK semoga selamat dari amukan Mei, ya… *naburin bunga diatas makam yang tulisannya **Kisasa and Ryu **_**REST IN PEACE**_* #PLAKK

**DarkinocensDLT: **Makasih reviewnya

Okedeh, segitu aja bales-bales reviewnya.

Lala: Dan oh, ya. Saya Cuma mau memperingatkan kalau yang salah 4 keatas, piket!

Basil: Eh! Bukan itu Lala-_dono_! Itu sih ancaman walkas kamu kalau koreksian TO-nya salah banyak!

Lala: Eh? Begitukah? Ah, iya juga. Ahaha. Oke, yang bener adalah kalau reviewnya gak lebih dari 5, saya ndak mau lanjut! # !

Adrin: Iya para readers! Kita udah susah-susah diseret kesini sama si genthong ini! Jadi, kasihanilah kitaa!

Lala: Oh yeah!? Dan bikin acara 'nembak si malu-maluin' elo jadi terganggu?! KALIAN TEGA! GUE KAN JADI JONES SENDIRI!

Keiya: Nasib loe dah thor. Lagian sapa juga yang mau sama cewek dengan gaya premanisme kayak situ.

Lala: Che! *buang ludah. Tapi emang pas itu baju batik seragam Lala dibiarin kebuka sama pake dobelan baju olahraga, kok*

Riehan: Yang pasti kalo gak review, kalian bakal nyesel! Soalnya chap depan bakalan ada main pairing:

Lala + Keiya + Riehan + Adrin: COLOLAL DAN 808618~

All: *tepok tangan heboh*

Lala: Soo…

All: REVIEWNYA _MINNA-SAN_!

Write: 29 February 2013  
Last Editing: 14 March 2013 1.56 PM


	3. Chapter 3 Rainbow Holidays! day 1

Cinta Bersemi di Asrama Vongola!

Chapter 3: Rainbow Holidays! Friendship, Romance, and Competition day 1!

Pair: Multipair.

DLDR…

~~oo00oo~~

Disuatu pagi yang cerah di SMP Asrama Namimori (yang pasti nanti gak bakalan damai sama sekali…), sekumpulan murid-murid gak tau malu dari asrama Vongola masih enggan membuka mata. Mari kita sorot pose tidur mereka yang…

OMO! _ABSURD _SEKALI!

Yamamoto tidur dengan posisi kepala dibawah dan kaki diatas (walah! _Kop stand_!) dan selimutnya sudah pergi jauh entah kemana… mungkinkah terbawa ke dunia hitam-nya Mukuro? Hanya Tuhan yang tau…

Gokudera tidur sambil meluk dinamit-nya sambil menggumam-gumam 'Tsuna-_sama, _Tsuna-_sama_…'

(PERHATIAN! Disini Gokudera manggil Tsuna dengan sebutan 'Tsuna-_sama_' :3)

Tsuna tidur gegulingan sampe jatoh kebawah tempat tidur yang berdebu itu (dijamin abis ini Tsuna bakalan bersan-bersin gegara tuh debu sialan!)

Mukuro tidur dengan pose yang seperti—silahkan bayangkan sendiri. Author eneg mikirnya *dilempar _trident_*

Hibari? Oh, dia sudah bangun daritadi…

Ryouhei? Sama. Soalnya dia punya _part timer job_. Mau tau? Ini dia.

Saat pagi habis mandi dan sudah memakai kaos putih dan celana ¾, Ryohei melihat jadwal kegiatan dihari Sabtu yang digantung didepan pintu (percaya gak percaya, kadang gantungannya beralih fungsi menjadi gantungan baju) Berbekal suara yang amat sangat keras, Ryouhei berteriak membangunkan semua warga asrama Vongola yang masih pada ngeces-ngeces itu *dibantai se-Vongola*

"AYO BANGUN _TO THE EXTREME_! BISA-BISA TELAT PENYULUHAN KEAGAMAAN SAMA KUNCKLE-_SENSEI_!"

Eh, itu kenapa nama salah satu _guardian _Vongola pertama disebut-sebut?! Mereka kan aturan udah coretwafatcoret meninggal! Kok bisa ada disini! Jadi guru pula! Ayolah! Inikan fic AU. Gak suka? Pergi aja sono! *ngusir. Narrator di geplak author*

"AARGH! BAWEL LU KEPALA RUMPUT!" teriak Gokudera gak kalah keras dan kembali memeluk dinamit-dinamitnya itu.

"Hn. Biar aku saja." Kata Hibari mendekati Ryouhei. Mau apa dia? Dia menyiapkan sepasang—tidak! Berpuluh-puluh pasang! Daan—

DUAAK!

Yak, dan semua anak-anak Vongola yang lagi enak-enak tidur kena sambit tonfa kesayangan Hibari. Yah ada yang kempes, deh *nyindir seseorang. Dilempar besi*

"WOY! KARNIVOR BEGO! NGAPAIN LOE LEMPAR-LEMPAR GUE!?" bentak Gokudera bête karena mimpinya nge-_date _sama Ka*tty Perry (gak bakal terjadi plus lembaga sensor yang bodoh -,-") jadi terganggu.

"Bangun, atau _kamikorosu_."

Lebih takut sama si karnivor Namimori itu, akhirnya (dengan gak niat) anak-anak Vongola yang sablengnya ampun-ampunan itu bangun dan mandi.

~~oo00oo~~

"Oh! Kalian datang juga _to the extreme_!" sapa sosok berambut hitam dan berpakaian seperti pendeta (emang pendeta, kok!) dan memakai syal merah yang selalu ada dibahunya itu setiap saat setiap waktu. Bahkan suara cemprengnya bisa disejajarkan dengan ketua asrama Vongola satu itu. Malahan ada yang curiga kalau dia dan Ryouhei punya hubungan darah karena mereka mirip banget.

"Iya, _sensei_…" jawab seluruh murid asrama Vongola yang masih pada setengah teler itu.

"Hn." Ah. Tau kan ini omongan siapa?

"Kufufufu." Ah, kali ini sang na—maksud saya Mukuro yang bersuara.

"Nah, sekarang ku absen dulu, ya?" kata sosok pendeta—yang akrab dipanggil Knuckle itu sambil melihat data absen murid kelas 1-V.

"Hm… Hari Miura?"

"Hadir."

"Gokudera Hayato?"

"Hadir."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Hadir."

"Mukuro Rokudo?"

"Kufufu. Hadir."

"Hibari Kyouya?"

Hening.

"Hibari Kyouya?"

Masih hening.

"Hibari Kyo—"

"Tidak usah diulang, _herbivore_! Aku dari tadi ada disini!" kata Hibari dengan nada tajam nan menusuk kayak piso yang dipake author pas bikin tugas kerajinan tangan.

"Eh… yasudah… Sasagawa Kyouko?"

"Hadir, _sensei_."

"Sasagawa Ryouhei?" (dibagian ini, semua siswa sudah siap dengan penutup kuping)

"Hadir."

Eh? Tumben anteng. Ya sutralah… kita lanjut.

"Emm… Irie Shouichi?" (loh? Shouichi dkk sekolah juga? Sutralah… terserah yang bikin dong? Wkwkk XD)

"Ha… hadir, _sensei_."

"Yamamoto Takeshi?"

"Hadir!"

"Nah, kita mulai saja untuk hari ini."

Loh? Kok kayaknya ada yang lupa, yak? Hmm… lanjut aja, deh.

"WOOI! KITA DICUEKIN! KITA BUKAN PELARI _INVISIBLE _DARI FANDOM SEBELAH!" ah! Ya benar, masih ada Spanner dan Gianinni. PUAS LOE BERDUA!?

Dan, penyuluhan keagamaan yang rutin dilakukan tiap Sabtu pagi pun dimulai~

~~SKIP~~

…

…

~~Skip lagi, deng~~

…

…

~~Masih skip~~

…

…

…

ANJIR! NGAPAIN AJA SIH!? PUSING GUE NGE-SKIP MULU! Mau tau?

…

HYAH! Rupanya khotbah-nya Knuckle nyampe 3 jam lebih kagak selesai-selesai. Beberapa pasang tampang WTF, beberapa ada yang tidur diam-diam, tapi masih ada juga yang dengan semangat mendengar (jangan ditanya, satu-satunya yang niat disitu Cuma Ryouhei sama Kyoko)

Lalu, mendadak ada sosok berambut pirang dengan tampang yang oh-uke-sekali memasuki gereja kecil itu.

"Maaf mengganggu, Knuckle. Aku ada pengumuman sedikit." Kata sosok berwajah uke itu—Giotto.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Giotto. Silahkan saja!"

"Nah, _ohayou _semuanya."

"_Ohayou, sensei_…" balas murid-murid disana (beberapa gak niat, beberapa masih nahan ngantuk, dan 2 orang masih anteng. Satunya emang anteng, satunya lagi masih nyadar gak boleh berisik di gereja)

"Nah, mungkin kalian tau soal wisata tahunan sekolah kita. Tapi mungkin beberapa ada yang kurang tau karena yang mengikuti acara ini hanya murid-murid SMP saja. Nah, karena minggu depan sudah musim panas, wisata kali ini kita akan pergi ke pegunungan." Ucap Giotto.

"EEEH! BENER NIH _SENSEI_?! HOREEEEEE!" teriak anak-anak Vongola (ex Hibari dan Kyouko) yang pada MKKB semua.

"Haha. Sudah, sudah. Jangan ribut di gereja." Kata Knuckle sambil mengetukan tongkat kecil ke meja agar semua tenang (author lupa apa namanya XP)

"Nah, itu saja yang mau kusampaikan. Terimakasih waktunya." Kata Giotto lalu menunduk 45° pada murid-murid Vongola yang sableng-sableng itu.

Setelah Giotto pergi, akhirnya acara ceramah dibubarkan.

~~oo00oo~~

"Akhirnya bisa tau juga wisata sekolah kayak gimana! Gak sabar, niih~" kata Haru sambil jejingkrakan.

"Iya. Aku juga tidak sabar, Haru." Kata Kyouko sambil tersenyum manis membuat Tsuna yang ada didekatnya _nosebleed_.

"Hey nanti kalau gak salah ada pembimbing kan ya?" tanya Yamamoto

"Eh? Ada, sih… kalau gak salah…"

BRAK!

PRUAANG!

BUUK!

MEOONG!

Semua anak-anak Vongola (Cuma Tsuna, Goku, Yama, Haru, Kyouko, Chrome, sama Ryouhei doang…) langsung menoleh kearah ruang guru (yang diduga sekarang menjadi tempat terjadinya KDRT) dan berusaha mendengar siapa yang ada didalam. Namun tiba-tiba sosok berambut pirang dan berpakaian tentara nyusruk dari arah pintu dan jatuh di lorong dengan tidak elit. Ckckck… cucian kali kamu… *authorditembakmati*

"_Are_? Colonello-_senpai_?" merasa kenal dengan sosok berambut pirang itu, Tsuna menghampirinya. Saat pemuda yang dipanggil Colonello itu menoleh, semua anggota Vongola paling sableng itu langsung pucet. Gimana nggak?! Muka Colonello udah kayak zombie kebanyakan ditambel pake karung goni begitu sapa juga yang kagak kaget!? Coba kalo ada Lussuria dari asrama Varia, pasti bisa heboh tuh karena Lussuria centil-nya ampun-ampunan. Dasar bences *author ditinju*

"Hm? Ah, rupanya kalian _kora_." Kata sosok berambut pirang itu sambil nyengir. Bagi para _fangirls_, mungkin itu senyuman paling indah, tapi bagi para siswa Vongola ini bagi mereka seperti cengiran om-om penjual es doger rasa Semangka (?) yang biasa mangkel didepan sekolah. (author yakin rasanya pasti buruk)

"K… kau kenapa Colonello-_senpai_?" tanya Ryouhei masih dengan suara ToA tapi sambil sweatdrop ngeliat cowok tentara sedheng satu itu.

"COLONELLO! BALIK SINI KAMU!"

Terdengar suara yang ngalah-ngalahin suara Squalo dari asrama Wari—*dibantai Xanxus* maksudnya dari asrama Varia.

"Lagi bertengkar sama Lal-_sensei_?" tanya Haru dengan tampang datar.

"Haha. Begitulah, _kora_."

"Sett dah! Nello-_senpai _sampe babak belur begini! Udahlah, nyerah aja ikut waktu ajaran privat sama Lal-_sensei_!" saran Gokudera.

"JANGAN! Dia itu nyiksa aku karena sayang. Makanya aku suka." Kata Colonello sambil nyengir dan ada sedikit semburat pink diwajahnya. Sementara para siswa-siswi Vongola itu Cuma bisa cengok dan berkomentar "Dasar _masochist _sinting!"

~~oo00oo~~

HARI WISATA

"WUIIIIHH! SEGER BANGEET!" seru semua murid-murid es em pe yang pada MKKB semua.

"Shishishi. Tempat ini sangat cocok buat pangeran." Kata cowok remaja dengan poni yang menutupi matanya (bahkan author heran bagaimana dia bisa jalan tanpa menabrak septi tank).

"Bel-_senpai _itu bukan pangeran, tapi pangeran gagal. Terima saja." Kata cowok—atau cewek?—dengan rambut hijau sebahu dan memakai topi kodok dengan suara dan tampang datar.

"Shishishi. Kau bilang apa, _froggy_?"

CLAPS CLAPS CLAPS!

"_Ittai yo, Senpai_." Kata cowok bertopi kodok—atau bisa kita panggil Fran itu dengan nada monoton. Saking banyaknya pisau yang nempel di punggungnya, Hibari nyaris ketuker yang mana Barinezumi, mana Fran.

"Udah, woy! Kalau mau yaoi-an nanti aja. Kufufufu." Kata na—#authorditrident maksud saya Mukuro dengan senyum mesum—#digeplaknanas maksud saya dengan senyum menawannya *HOEEEKS! Kenatridentlagi*

"Nah, kita sudah sampai di penginapan selama kita ada disini!" kata Dino dengan semangat. Lho? Kok guru kelas 6 ada disini? Biarlaahh…

PEMBAGIAN KAMAR!

Haru, Chrome, sama Kyoko satu kamar.

Yamamoto, Gokudera, sama Tsuna juga satu kamar.

Ryouhei, Belphegor, sama Fran juga sekamar (kebayang entar rusuhnya kek apa…)

Mukuro, Hibari, sama Shouichi sekamar (0.o semoga kau tenang di alam sana Shouichi…)

DLL (author males nulisnya)

Kita intip dulu kamar tiga cewek ini.

"Waahh~ disini udaranya segaar~" kata Kyoko girang.

"Hei, dari sini bisa lihat pemandangan lho!" kata Haru sambil nemplok di jendela (kenabantai)

"Ngomong-ngomong nanti ada kegiatan malam kan?" tanya Chrome.

"Iya. Memang kenapa? Disuruh jurit malam atau cerita setan paling…" kata Haru cuek sambil menyetel lagu 21 Guns-nya Green Day *lagu kesukaan author, tuh! XD*

Sementara kita lihat kamar YamaTsunaGo—

DUAAARR!

Ya ampun… baru ditinggal sebentar nih kamar udah terjadi perang dunia ke 4… iyeh. Gak jelas juga perang dunia ke-3nya kapan… lanjut!

Kamar Ryouhei dkk…

"NAH! KITA SUDAH SAMPAI DI KAMAR _TO THE EXTREME_!" teriak Ryouhei dengan suara ToA-nya.

"Shishishi. Pangeran sangat senang. Tapi kenapa aku harus bersama rakyat jelata ini?" komentar Belphegor sambil makan tempe goreng hasil nyolong punya author (Author: ANJIR! BALIKIN SEKARANG JUGA! ITU EMAK GUE CUMA BIKIN DIKIT! TEMPE SEKARANG MAHAL, TAU!)

"Bel-_senpai _itu bukan pangeran. Tapi pangeran gagal! Bayangin aja, masa ada pangeran makan tempe bacem." Fran nyolot masih dengan nada monoton-nya.

CLAPS CLAPS CLAPS CROOTS CEPRUUT (lah. Ada suara cepirit, tuh.)

"_Ittai yo, Senpai_."

"Shishishi. _Ore wa ouji dayo~_" Gak nyambung! -_-"

"SUDAH! GAK USAH BERTENGKAR _TO THE EXTREME_!" lerai Ryouhei lengkap dengan suara bak 1000 singa mengaum itu.

"Shishishi. Kamu juga jangan ribut."

"Kesese *nah lho, jadi Rasiel!?* kamu juga ngajak ribut?"

Skip aja dah! Ngapain juga memperlihatkan adegan kekerasan ke readers sekalian? Iya gak readers? *terus adegan sebelum-sebelumnya apa?*

Ekhem. Kita lihat kamar sang na—*ditampol nanas* maaf. Maksudnya kamar Mukuro dkk…

"Kufufufufu."

"Hn."

"Kufufufufu."

"Hn."

"Kufufufufu."

"…" (Hibari)

"Kufufufufufu."

"…" (Hibari)

"Kufufufufufufufufufufufu."

"…" (Shouichi)

"Kufufufufufuufufufufufufuufufufufufufu."

"-_-" (Hibari&Shouichi)

Alah! Skip aja udah! Gak penting ini!

NING NONG NING NONG…

GEJESS GEJESS GEJESS

(nah lho, suara kereta barang lewat itu)

*maaf. Salah SFX!*

NING NONG NING NONG BEL BERBUNYI NYARING SITUASI GENTING MUKURO NYOLONG SARUNG.

"ANJIRR! GUE KETAUAN! Maksudnya—WOY! SIAPA NOH YANG BIKIN TUH BEL!? RUSUH BANGET!" teriak Mukuro kalap sementara yang lain menatap Mukuro curiga.

"_Semua segera berkumpul di aula penginapan. Bila ada yang tidak hadir, bersiaplah tobat dalam waktu 1 menit_."

Semua nyiapin nyawa cadangan.

~~AULA~~

Oke, gak bisa disebut aula juga. Kenapa? Tempat itu luasnya BISA 100x LEBIH BESAR DARI KAMAR AUTHOR SENDIRI!

"Ng… maaf kalau lancang Reborn-_sensei_, tapi kenapa kita disuruh berkumpul disini?" tanya Gokudera pada Reborn yang asyik duduk-duduk.

"Tanya Dino. Dia yang punya ide." Kata Reborn sambil menunjuk Dino yang cengar-cengir.

"Nah, baiklah semuanya. Games sore hari ini akan diadakan acara… GOMBAL GAK JADI ALA SMP NAMIMORI~"

Krik-krik…

"Dan target gombalan kali ini adalah… MIURA HARU, DOKURO CHROME, DAN SASAGAWA KYOUKO! Oh ya, Bianchi juga mesti ikutan, lhoo~" bilang aja semua cewek mesti ikut! Susah amat, sih! -_-

Masih hening…

…

…

"WTH!? JADI KITA MESTI NGEGOMBALIN MEREKA GITU!?" teriak semua murid disana (Cuma beberapa yang ikut, sih…)

"GUE GAK MAU NGEGOMBALIN ADEK GUE SENDIRI! ITU NAMANYA _INCEST_!" jerit Ryouhei. Be de we… arti _incest _apa, ya? Ndak tau daku…

"Eh? Gak juga… pilih aja salah satu dari mereka…" kata Dino masih nyengir kayak kakak author dulu pas abis dibeliin mainan H*t We*ls baru.

"Nah, penggombal pertama ialah Gokudera Hayato!" kata Dino dengan pose host dari acara gombal-gombalan pas zaman author kelas 5 SD yang ditayangin di Tr*ns 8 (?)

"Eeehh… eengg… kalau aku gombalin Sasagawa, bisa-bisa Tsuna-_sama _patah hati… kalau sama Dokuro, entar gue dibunuh sama nanas pedho satu itu… kalau begitu, sama Haru aja! Eeeehh… Haru!"

"Ya?"

"Eeeng… ayah kamu… guru Sosiologi, ya?"

"Iya, tuh. Kenapa?"

"Soalnya kau telah mengajariku caranya bersosialisasi dengan cintamu."

"…"

"Kenapa?"

"Mati aja loe sana!"

JLEB! Sett daahh! Udah atur gombalan sedemikian rupa nih anak malah cuek! Kuamfretto!

"Eee… ekhem! Penggombal berikutnya, Sasagawa Ryouhei." Kata Dino yang udah bangkit dari ke-cengokannya (?)

"Ah. Maaf. Aku gak bisa ngegombal _TO THE EXTREME_!" kata Ryouhei sambil nyengir.

"_Onii-chan _sepik aja. Padahal Cuma mau ngegombalin Hana-_chan_, tuh." Celetuk Kyouko.

"EH! NGGAK GITU, KOK!"

Seluruh murid dan 2 guru kita yang paling ganteng-ganteng ini menebar deathglare ke Ryouhei dan melemparinya dengan bantal.

"Nah, penggombal berikutnya adalah Rokudo Mukuro." Kata Dino setelah selesai sambit-menyambit berjamaah itu.

"Kufufuufu. Chrome-_chan_~~" kata Mukuro lengkap dengan suara yang sok diimut-imutin bikin yang lain pada muntah berjamaah.

"I… iya… Mukuro-_sama_?" tanya Chrome sambil sweatdrop.

"Kecantikanmu mengalihkan duniaku, senyummu membuatku memikirkanku setiap malam. Maukah kau menemaniku malam ini Chrome?" Mukuro berbicara layaknya seorang pujangga jatuh dari truk gandeng dan mencium punggung tangan Chrome.

"Itu terlalu mesum!"

Dan ada lagi korban lemparan manis dari para anak-anak super gajebo dari 2 asrama itu (kalo ditanya Millefiore kemana, jangan tanya! Author males ngomonge)

"Penggombal berikutnya adalah Irie Shouichi." Kata Dino.

"M… maaf. Aku gak bisa ngegombal…" kata Shouichi. Alaahh… dia kan Cuma tertarik sama Spanner or Byakuran… *PLAKK!* maaf. Author emang punya otak yaoi…

"Yasudah… lanjut aja. Penggombal berikutnya—"

SEMENTARA KITA SOROT 2 ORANG YANG **HARUSNYA** JADI MAIN PAIRING DI CHAP INI, CUMA AUTHOR BINGUNG MAU PAKE IDE YANG MANA…

"Yo, Lal-_senpai_!" sapa Colonello pada _senpai-_nya itu dengan gaya hormatnya yang biasa. Dan seperti biasa juga Lal memasang wajah judes saat menatap Colonello.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Lal ketus.

"Ahaha. Ada sesuatu yang mau kuberikan ke Lal-_senpai, kora_!" kata Colonello.

"Hm. Terserah."

Colonello agak bingung. Sebetulnya dia tak punya apa-apa yang ingin dia berikan ke Lal. Tapi karena terlanjur, dengan nekat akhirnya—

CHU.

Akhirnya, bibir Lal dan bibir Colonello saling bertemu.

Hening 1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

Dan terus bertahan sampai ajal menjemput (gak usah hiperbola loe narrator geblek!)

"AP—APA-APAAN KAU!" jerit Lal panik sambil menonjok wajah Colonello sampai mental membentur tembok. Kasian kamu Nello. Ckckckck.

"Ya… itu hadiah dariku. Kau tidak suka, Lal?" tanya Colonello dengan tatapan memelas khas author pas masih kecil minta dibeliin balon ma nenek author (Lala: WOY, NARATOR GILA! JANGAN DIBILANGIN! GAJI LOE GUE POTONG BARU TAU LU!)

Wajah Lal memanas. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan mata Colonello.

"Lal-_senpai, aishiteru yo_~"

"Iya iya! Aku mengerti! Sekarang, pergi dari sini!"

"Waahh… Lal-_senpai _malu, yaa?"

"CEPAT PERGI!"

"Baiiik!"

Setelah Colonello pergi meninggalkannya, Lal kembali menatap langit biru dan tersenyum.

~~~TBC~~~

**Episode berikutnya:**

"Maukah kau memuaskan diriku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Wew. Terjadi penculikan disini. Silahkan penggombal berikutnya."

"_Aku memang manusia biasa, yang tak sempurna dan kadang salah. Namun di hatiku hanya satu. Cinta untukmu luar biasa~"_

"_Mungkin aku tak setampan Romeo. Aku juga tak bergelimang harta. Namun tak kusangka dapatkan dirimu. Yang lebih indah dari seorang Juliet~"_

"_Biarkan aku menjaga perasaan ini oooh~ menjaga segenap cinta yang telah kau beri~ engkau pergi, aku tak'kan pergi. Kau menjauh, aku tak'kan jauh. Sejujurnya, diriku masih mengharapkanmu~"_

"_Really really love you, never never leave you. Maafkan aku mengecewakanmu~"_

"Kau memang mengecewakan, _herbivore_! Lagian kok lagunya Cherrybelle?"

"Napa sih? Sirik aja loe. Abisnya daritadi lagunya Yovie and Nuno mulu!"

"Gue gak sirik!"

"Masaa?"

"Bener!"

"Ciyuss?"

"Ciyusan, dah!"

"Tarohan, yuk!"

"Oke! Milan ama Barca!"

"UDAH WOY UDAH! NGAPA NYAMBUNGNYA KE BOLA, SIH!?"

"Ini kita mau gombal-gombalan ato apa, sih?"

**Tunggu chapter berikutnya! Rainbow Holidays! Friendship, Romance, and Competition day 2!**

(Total kata: 2.515 words story only)

Wuu huu! Hola readers! Lama gak ketemu (SKSD. Dibuang)

Maaf lama apdet. Author lagi banyak ujian. Terus gile! Panjang banget ya! Emang kalo ide lagi ngalir gak kerasa tau-tau nulis 2k+ lebih…

Keiya: Pooos~

Lala: Ini dia balasan review!

**Guest: **Untuk chap ini Bel sama Fran dulu. Chap-chap depan mungkin bakalan muncul :D

**Alicia . Usagi: **Beneran? Tapi aku gak pegang piso-nya Bel, kok #PLAKK Ini dah apdet dan kuusahakan lucu se-EXTREME mungkin.

**Zumisa Kahyuchi: **Beneran? MAKASIIH! *pelukcium. Didepak* Nih dah apdet. Maaf ya lama m(_ _)m

**Andiandi**: Makasih reviewnya! Ohoho. Maaf ya. Apa itu mengganggu? Tapi itulah cirri khusus saya XD #loekatehewan!

**Kisasa Kaguya: **Yak. Seratus untukmu, Sasa! Gue itu ketularan otak hent*i kalian, tau! Ini udah ada ColoLal. 808618-nya masih di chap berikutnya~ makasih review-nya XO

Okedeh, makasih buat semuaaaa yang udah review. Dan PERINGATAN! Rugi kalo kalian gak review chap ini karena chap dpan bakal ada 808618! *jogetgaje* Akhirnya saya dapet ilham (?) untuk pair unyu-unyu satu ini~ (yang pasti gak bakal jadi unyu-unyu kalo Haru OOC-nya kayak preman Batuampar gitu)

Review? :D


	4. Chapter 4 Rainbow Holidays! day 2

Cinta Bersemi di Asrama Vongola!

By LalaNur Aprilia and friends~~ *males nulisnya book~~*

Chapter 4: Rainbow Holidays! Friendship, Romance, and Competition part 2!

Disclaimer: KHR! Milik Amano Akira, lagu disini punya pemiliknya, artis disini punya management-nya, acara disini punya channel-nya

Warning: Gaje, abal, humor gak jadi, author udah lupa alur ceritanya *gimanasihnianak*, gombalnya maksa banget ., mengandung typos, plot bunnies, dan kawan-kawannya, fem!Fran (akhirnya author mengeluarkan peringatan laknat ini…)

Don't like? Don't read.

~~oo00oo~~

"Naah~~ mari kita lanjutkan acara gombal gembel ini. Penggombal selanjutnya adalah kepsek kita yang pualiiiiiiiiiiing keceh, paling bijak, paling _cool_, paling—"

"Cukup, _Dame-_Dino! Gue tau gue ganteng, kece, _cool_—"

"Apaan sih… orang gue mau bilang paling galak…"

Perkataan Dino sukses bikin semuanya berusaha menahan tawa. Bahkan Haru dan Gokudera dengan tidak sungkannya ketawa ngakak. Sedangkan Reborn? Urat di dahinya mulai berkedut. Ia menodongkan pistol kesayangannya ke kepala Dino.

"Kau sudah bosan hidup rupanya, _Dame-_Dino." Kata Reborn lengkap dengan _deathglare _plusplus.

"*GLUP* M-maa! Saya gak ada maksud!" kata Dino sambil sujud-sujud di depan Reborn. Yang lain hanya menikmati 'pemandangan' tragis disana. Haru dkk cengok. Yang cewek _facepalm_, Mukuro ber-kufufu no fu, Hibari mendengus dan bergumam 'Herbivore', Shouichi nyaris kambuh sakit perutnya, Daemon mengintip dari balik jendela mencoba mencari Giotto tersayangnya. Sayangnya Giotto masih mengajar untuk anak kelas 6 di sekolah sekarang. Oke, abaikan 2 yang terakhir.

"O-oke. Silahkan mulai gombalannya, Reborn." Kata Dino yang udah bangkit dari keterpurukan (?)

Reborn menatap cewek-cewek didepannya. Bianchi, Kyoko, dan Chrome masih duduk manis sedangkan Haru udah mulai duduk a la warteg (untung dia gak pakai rok)

Akhirnya Reborn menoleh kea rah Bianchi yang raut mukanya udah H2C (harap-harap cemas).

"Hoi."

"I… iya…?" Bianchi mengangkat wajahnya menatap Reborn langsung.

Tak disangka-sangka, Reborn berlutut di hadapan Bianchi sambil menggenggam tangannya. Yang lain menahan napas.

Reborn mendongak dan menatap langsung iris Bianchi. Tatapan matanya mampu membuat para _fangrils _berteriak-teriak girang, sedangkan membuat para fujodanshi berharap dia akan meraep para uke-nya.

"Maukah kau memuaskan diriku?"

Perkataan Reborn tadi membuat Bianchi nyaris jantungan sedangkan mruid lain langsung pingsan. Yamamoto yang emang gak ngerti apa-apa Cuma bisa ketawa-tiwi.

Bianchi mukanya udah merah banget. Tapi akhirnya dia menjawab "Tentu saja."

Reborn langsung menyeringai coretmesumcoret seram dan menggendong Bianchi _bridal style _entah kemana. Yang lain shock ditempat.

"Wew. Telah terjadi penculikan disini. Silahkan penggombal berikutnya."

Semuanya diem. Gak ada yang menyerahkan diri (Author: Emang sidang, apa?! Dasar narrator OON!)

Dino mendadak tampangnya seperti teringat sesuatu. "Nah! Sekarang, waktunya segmen Duel Gombal~~~"

KRIK-KRIK.

"Hah? Segmen? Loe kate ini E*t Bul*ga?" tanya Haru masih dengan posisi duduk a la warteg.

"Udah! Nurut aja napa!" kata Dino dengan tatapan super membunuh. Akhirnya Haru mingkem.

"Okee! Saatnya tentukan siapa yang bakal duel~~" kata Dino ceria. Dibelakangnya udah ada bunderan yang tulisannya nama-nama orang. Eer—author lupa namanya. Jadi, sebut aja begitu ya. Pokoknya bentuknya kayak papan dart gitu deh…

"SEJAK KAPAN BENDA ITU ADA DISINI?!"

Dino yang males jawab akhirnya muter bunderan itu dengan kencang (untung gak ampe copot kayak di Kuroko volume satu… #woy! Salah fandom!)

Semuanya memasang tampang tegang kecuali Hibari yang Cuma nguap. Setelah putaran berhenti…

…

…

…

"YAMAMOTO TAKESHI VS HIBARI KYOUYA DENGAN TANTANGAN 'MENGGOMBAL MIURA HARU DENGAN LAGU'~~~" kata Dino ceria. Hibari nyaris kejungkel. Yamamoto nyemburin susu yang diminumnya. Haru keselek ludahnya sendiri.

"HAAH?! APA-APAAN, TUH?! GAK TERIMA GUE!"

"KENAPA HARUUUUS?!"

"Cih. _Herbivore_."

Yang lain sweatdrop melihat threesome-an—salah. Maksudnya tiga orang gaje ini *dilempar*

"Iiish... udah, deh. Laksanain aja. Ato gak gue ganti jadi gombalin Fran!" ancem Dino.

"Shishishi. NGGAK BOLEH! Kodok Cuma buat pangeran!" kata Belphegor sambil meluk Fran kenceng-kenceng bikin Fran sesek nafas. Yang lain Cuma mampu jawdropped.

"Yaudah, yaudah. Cepet selesain jadi kita makin cepet makan, dan makin cepet bagi gue mengonsumsi obat sakit kepala." Kata Dino sambil memijit keningnya.

Akhirnya, Yamamoto dan Haru mengangguk pasrah, Hibari Cuma mendengus.

"Oke! _SUUTATOOO_!"

Hibari dan Yamamoto saling melemparkan tatapan 'aku-tidak-akan-kalah-!' bahkan sampai terdapat percikan api diantara mata mereka. Ternyata Lampo iseng pasang petasan yang langsung dapet jitakan dari Gokudera.

Hibari akhirnya maju duluan dan mulai bersenandung:

"Aku memang manusia biasa, yang tak sempurna dan kadang salah. Namun di hatiku hanya satu, cinta untukmu luar biasa~~"

Haru blushing dengan suksesnya. Yamamoto nampak gak terima. Yang lain Cuma cengok sambil ngebatin 'Sejak kapan Hibari tau Yovie and Nuno?!'

Gak mau kalah, Yamamoto akhirnya mendorong Hibari menjauh dan mulai bersenandung. Yang lain berusaha mendengarkan kira-kira lagu apa yang akan dinyanyikan sang bocah penggila baseball itu.

"Mungkin aku tak setampan Romeo. Aku juga tak bergelimang harta. Namun tak kusangka. Dapatkan dirimu. Yang lebih indah dari seorang Juliet~~"

Haru mukanya makin merah. Malah lebih merah dari rambut G. Yang lain akhirnya membatin 'Ini lagi ikut-ikutan ngerti Yovie and Nuno!'

Merasa dikalahkan, Hibari mendorong Yamamoto dan mulai bernyanyi lagi. "Biarkan aku menjaga perasaan ini ooh~ menjaga segenap cinta yang telah kau beri~ engkau pergi aku tak kan pergi. Kau menjauh, aku tak kan jauh. Sebenarnya diriku masih mengharapkanmu~"

Gak terima, Yamamoto mendorong Hibari (lagi) dan bernyanyi. Tapi belum sempat buka suara, Yamamoto terdiam lagi. Bingung mau nyanyi apa lagi. Mendadak ia teringat sebuah lagu dan menyanyikannya tanpa pikir panjang.

"_Really really love you, never never leave you_. Maafkan aku mengecewakanmu."

Yang lain sukses jantungan. Ternyata Yamamoto menyanyikan lagu CherryBelle lengkap dengan tariannya dan tampang najong begitu.

"Kau memang mengecewakan, _herbivore_! Lagian, kok lagunya CherryBelle?"

"Napa sih? Sirik aja lu. Lagian dari tadi lagunya Yovie and Nuno mulu!"

"Gue gak sirik!"

"Masaa?"

"Bener!"

"Ciyuss?"

"Ciyusan dah!"

"Tarohan, yuk!"

"Oke! Sinilah ma gue! Barca sama Milan! Indonesia sama Belanda!"

"WOY! STOOOP! INI NGAPA NYAMBUNGNYA KE BOLA, SIH?!"

Yamamoto sama Hibari akhirnya mingkem.

"Udah! Gombalin yang bener!" perintah Dino pada dua muridnya yang super gaje itu.

"Baik..."

Hibari pun maju duluan. Ia mikir-mikir kira-kira lagu apa yang cocok. Mendadak dia dapat sebuah lagu.

"_We stand today on the edge of a new. We stand today on the edge of a time. Kieru koto nai hikari wo. Kono mune ni chikai. I believe in you~"_

Semuanya menganga. Terpesona dengan nyanyian dan irama suara sang _skylark_. Hibari yang cuek terus bernyanyi.

"_I just tell you my tought, I think that is everything. I try it for you at once. I shout, I'm calling you_."

Semuanya makin larut dalam suara sang _skylark_. Namun Gokudera malah was-was. Dipikirannya adalah: Jangan-jangan Hibari berniat menghipnotis semua orang disini dengan suaranya dan berniat menguasai dunia!

Gokudera, kayaknya kau harus menghapus channel anak-anak dari TVmu ._.

Hibari masih terus menyanyi dan menatap Haru dengan tatapan lembut. Tatapan yang hanya akan ia berikan pada Haru seorang.

(Jangan Hibari! Seme-mu masih banyak! *author dilempar keluar fic*)

"_Anata wo mamoru tame ni ikitekita. A first message. I turn around your side. Shinjita mirai wa hitotsu_~~"

"CUKUP, KYOUYA! CUKUUUP!" Dino menghentikan nyanyian Hibari yang berpotensi bikin banjir air mata disana. Memang kalau dilihat-lihat mata semua murid (sableng) itu udah pada berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks. Hibari, suaramu itu indah..." kata Gokudera sambil memberikan jempolnya. Padahal tadi kayaknya dia gak terpengaruh deh... oke. Abaikan gurita labil itu *dibom*

"Oke. Selanjutnya Yamamoto." Kata Dino sambil mengusap air matanya."

"Haha. Yosh!" kata Yamamoto menghampiri Haru.

Yamamoto menatap Haru. Dia menarik nafas sebelum akhrinya bernyanyi.

"_Kurushitte itte kure yo. Sabishite itte kure yo. Mukae ni iku donna tokoro he mo. Ika nai de yo doko he mo. Oite ka nai de. Bokura zutto futari de hitotsu darou? Furi tsumoru yuki to tomo ni. Kiete yuku kimi wo. Dakishimeru koto shika dekinai yo. Kanau nara mou ichido dake. Kimi no koe ga kikitai. Mou ichido tada ichido dake. Yonde yo._"

Yamamoto membungkuk hormat tanda telah menyelesaikan nyanyiannya. Semua _speechless _di tempat. Bahkan jangkrik tak berani menarik nafas.

TING TONG TING TONG

SEMUANYA, HARAP SEGERA KE RUANG MAKAN UNTUK MAKAN MALAM. SAYA ULANGI—

Tanpa aba-aba, semua langsung ngacir dari tempat masing-masing. Hibari? Dia menghilang entah kemana.

~~LORONG~~

Hibari bersandar di tembok lorong. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Kuku-kuku jarinya menusuk kulitnya hingga berdarah.

"Aku tidak akan kalah, Yamamoto Takeshi. Akulah yang akan mendapatkannya."

**~~TSUZUKU DESU~~**

YAHOOOOOOOI! Hai readers semua~~

Akhirnya saya kembali setelah minjem laptop _aniki_. Mumpung orangnya lagi gak ada XP

Dan kalian tau readers? Saya LULUS! LULUS READERS, LULUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!

Nem saya bagus lhoo~~ *gananya*

Ekhem ekhem.

Maaf chap kali ini pendek. Ide saya Cuma sampai situ.

Lihat. Humor-nya garing sekali...

Oh, ya. Disc lagu...

**Manusia Biasa-Yovie and Nuno**

**Tak Setampan Romeo-Yovie and Nuno**

**Menjaga Hati-Yovie and Nuno**

**Dilema-CheryyBelle ***saya bukan Twibies! Ini Cuma humor selingan!*

**Believe in You-Gamma chara song**

**Soundless Voice-Kagamine Len**

Dua lagu diatas yang dipake buat gombalin Haru 8"D

Okedeh. Daripada saya bacot, mending saya bales-balesin review dulu.

**Poison Emision: **UWOOH! MAKASIH UDAH BILANG KEREN! *woy*. Eh? Suka? Samaaa~~ ^3^ Nih udah lanjut. Maaf pendek =3=

**Alicia . Usagi:** *tutup kuping. Ngindar dari lemparan tequilla* Maksud kamu apa, tho? Ane kagak ngarti. *innocent* Makasih ya reviewnya~~ *winkwink*

**Kisasa Kaguya: ***geplak RyuSa* Jangan omes!

**ZuMiSa Kahyuchi: **Tenang... dia masih sehat kok X9 Tapi gak jamin abis ini *dihajar* Ini dah apdet. Maaf lama.

Oke. Segitu dulu. Pokoknya, kalo review gak nyampe 5 orang, gak mau lanjut! *maksa. Dibuang*

Review review REVIEEEEEEEEEEEW! *udahcukup*


End file.
